User talk:Bubbubbub
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Gladiatoring (Talk) 23:33, December 2, 2010 |} Monster Battle Again, I would like an explantaion for the Godzilla game, which again was a joke. Have you been avoiding answering me? Tell me on my talk page. --Berrybrick 19:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) What? Okay, now I would like to know what you mean by that. And make sure you hit the leave a message on my talk page and name it Monster Battle --Berrybrick 12:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, why don't you make and actual blog about this.http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4844675 You are a very good writer, but I am afraid that it goes to waste lying to people who don't even believe you anyway. Nobody here respects you at all. --Berrybrick 11:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Stop Could you and BobaFett2 stop arguing on my blog? Thank you.--LEGOCityManiac11 11:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, bubbubbub! Say the truth and people will respect you, including myself... =) Fudgepie 03:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Smile! waht's bubbubbub blog's???? Vandal12 05:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure. 05:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin I know, I really wanna be an admin! But noone wants to give me the admin rights! Clon-Vader alias Greeny1 16:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi * Hi, what can I do for you? 23:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) *# The ][ 's are just meant to be separators between the links (I really should come up with a better separator though) *# (and 3.) I became an admin when and I decided to adopt the wiki, as the previous bureaucrat/founder, was inactive for a long time before we got here. The only active admin at the time was , who had also left some time before we decided to adopt it. MarioGalaxy put in a request to Wikia, where he got admin rights and I got b'crat (he didn't want to be a b'crat) *#: Hope that answers your questions :) 00:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * That all happened about three years ago, when there were no active admins/crats. Adoptions can only be requested if there are no active b'crats/admins on the wiki, and there are at the moment. If you want to make a user right request, you have to go here now, and since you haven't made a single mainspace edit, you're not actually eligible for any rights right now, sorry. 00:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Grievous Dear Bubbubbub, It didn't happen. I made that up. -- - It shall be done. 00:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) No idea. King Midas was in Greek Mythology though so it probably didn't happen at all. -- - It shall be done. 00:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature * Hi, your signature is currently violating our signature policy. Could you please remove the following code from your sig so it complies to the policy? Thanks, 01:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *:|left ** Elements with absolute or fixed positions should not be used, and neither should elements with relative positions with extreme locations. And it pretty much messes up any text underneath it due to the positioning. 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *** The image you have is always on the far left side of the line, but signatures need to be all together in one block. 01:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh that it is a monkey catcher theme--The caveman 01:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC)